


and the hangman plays the mandolin before he goes to sleep

by dovekiss



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Forced Abortion, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovekiss/pseuds/dovekiss
Summary: Maybe Kihyun really loved him after all.Maybe they should have run together.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	and the hangman plays the mandolin before he goes to sleep

They said that concubines had wonderful lives and heavy hearts. Changkyun didn't believe in the concept of having a heart itself, let alone it being heavy. He may have been an omega, but he cherished none of their usual dreams and naive wishes. What he held close was ambition, pure ambition to succeed even if he had to tread over corpses. Exploit everything and everyone down to the marrow; consume all there was to life before time consumed him.

He could spread his thighs well. He'd even let the lowborn alpha boy who tended to horses between them. So why not the Emperor?

*

Kihyun said he would miss him. With a hoarse voice, he whispered other things, suddenly so much sweeter and sensitive than when they would just fuck and speak only with their eyes.

Changkyun eased out of his embrace because words made him uncomfortable tonight. Tensing, he tightened his thighs around Kihyun and led him inside. Their hips started moving, tentatively, then fast. Just as Kihyun seemed hungry to hear some of those soft words back, Changkyun was hungry to know whether the Emperor would ever bother to open him up like Kihyun did, first with his tongue, then with oils that smelled of magnolias and almonds.

He turned his head and let out a growl. As if on cue, Kihyun's palms went up his skin, burning into his sides and shoulders. He had rough fingertips. Often he would drag them over Changkyun's tongue, tease him, dare to do things that noblemen wouldn't do to him. But Changkyun had always yearned for things he wouldn't get easily. He wasn't too breakable to be touched.

The stableboy touched him like he cared.

Tenderness and something animalistic, the scent of flowers and horse sweat – the combination pushed Changkyun to his climax. He opened his mouth. He moaned and the moans turned to a sobby laughter.

Kihyun finished into him and pressed his face into the pillow to hide that he had gotten teary-eyed.

Maybe Kihyun really loved him after all.

Maybe they should have run together.

*

Changkyun came from the family of a wealthy nobleman. But he was still an omega, and according to the patriarchal law, he would get no inheritance and no titles, even though he was his father's firstborn.

His chances of a _good_ marriage had disappeared along with his virginity at the age of eighteen (and the rest of his reputation soon followed due to the rumors that he slept with stray lowborn alphas). He really didn't mind, though. He didn't mind becoming someone's second choice. He didn't mind to stand in line and enjoy exotic spices, old wine, gold-striped hanboks, and the relative freedom which came with waiting on the Emperor all days, for long years.

At least concubines didn't have to love. His heart would stay light.

*

(When Changkyun's father had caught them for the first time, he had beaten Kihyun unconscious while Changkyun looked. Wrapped in silks, but still feeling Kihyun's cum on his skin, sticky now and no longer warm, Changkyun had stared at Kihyun's bruised face. The sting of his father's sharp cane had ruined Kihyun's soft features altogether, leaving a broken, bloody nose and a split lip.

When the lord caught them for the second time, he didn't have the strength to beat either of them. For an alpha, he could be exceptionally weak. At least when it came to his firstborn son.

But not as weak as to let Changkyun carry Kihyun's sons.)

*

Changkyun wouldn't call himself extravagant. He wouldn't call himself heartless either. The silks, the delicate fans, the foods had less to do with him clutching for power and wealth than the sheer need to leave.

There were many ways to lose oneself, but Changkyun liked the idea of belonging to someone who would never love him better than the idea of rotting forever in his father's house, possibly next to someone who _did_ , but couldn't make the love known.

On that night Kihyun took him differently, harder, because he knew it was the last time. Changkyun let him fill him everywhere, kiss everything, finish inside.

And tomorrow someone else would come.


End file.
